En privé à Noël
by Hauru Keiko
Summary: Derek et Stiles se retrouve tout les deux à noël, il n'y a personne d'autre avec eux, et les attirances de l'un envers l'autre vont prendre le contrôle de la soirée. Sterek Lemon :3


Vous sentez ce doux parfum dans l'air de pain d'épices, de neiges, et d'épines de sapin. C'est évidemment un moment très important dans l'année Noël, en particulier pour Derek qui voulait faire une petite fête pour tous ses amis. Problème tout le monde est invité quelque part ou dans sa famille seul Stiles pourra venir. Vu leur relation bien proche est ce que le cadeau de noël de cette année ne pourrait pas être un amour ? Nous allons le découvrir car je vous promets ce sera bien plus qu'un simple amour. En tout cas la sonnette vient de retentir et c'est à notre beau loup-garou musclé d'aller ouvrir à ce jeune homme plutôt mignon en disant.

« Tien le plus bel invité de la soirée vient d'arriver !

-Comment ça le plus beau ?!

-Bein le seul invité

-Euh... On sera que nous deux.

-Oui c'est un peu dommage à Noël mais bon on s'amusera bien quand même !

-Ou...oui ! »

Il y avait un peu de timidité dans la réponse de Stiles, pour cause ses joues avaient légèrement rougi en apprenant qu'ils ne seraient qu'eux deux. En tout cas il rentre et dépose son manteau avant d'aller déposer son cadeau au sapin. Ce sapin était vraiment magnifique. Des boules de toutes les couleurs sauf l'argent, bleu profond, jaune or, rouge chaleureux. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer et de le regarder avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles. Derek en le voyant eut un de ses sourires charmeur en venant parler de sa voix profonde :

« Je suis fier de mon sapin cet année !

-Tu peux il est splendide !

-C'est étonnant tu t'extasies encore plus qu'un enfant

-Tu sais quoi je te prout !

-Pas compris

-C'est la version enfant de je t'emmerde ! »

Derek ria à la phrase du jeune Stiles, ce dernier énervé comme un enfant viens se redresser et foncer sur la carrure forte su lycanthrope essayant de lui taper plutôt gentiment le torse. Cela le rendait terriblement mignon et surtout ne faisait pas vraiment mal sur les pectoraux d'acier de Derek. D'ailleurs après avoir pu observer son invité de ce soir ce dernier lui murmure proche de l'oreille, ceci provoquant un frisson dans le dos très excitant à Stiles :

« Ça te dit qu'on fasse des petits cookies ensemble que l'on partage ce soir ?

-E..euh...Ui...oui... »

Stiles venait évidemment de répondre sous les coups de ses frissons et surtout de cette situation. La collé contre un corps fort et musclé, le parfum naturel et virile de Derek, la voix grave et profonde de l'homme, cette petite barbe qui le rendait si séducteur. Tout était là pour faire flancher Stiles dans l'envie d'être toujours plus proche. Du côté de Derek il voyait Stiles comme un ami très proche mais il sentait quelque chose dans sa poitrine, il se dit sur le moment que c'était simplement les coups de Stiles qui lui avait laissé une petite marque, selon ça ne pouvait être que ça et rien d'autre ! Quand Stiles se relâcha du lycaon ce dernier senti alors un petit vide mais rien de bien méchant pour l'instant. Ils allèrent alors dans la petite cuisine où Derek avait déjà préparé de quoi faire un peu de pâtisserie. C'était vraiment chaleureux car même la cuisine était décorée pour noël avec des guirlandes et quelques rubans de couleurs. Derek s'approcha devant le plan de travail accompagné de Stiles.

« Tu verses et je mélange ?

-Vu tes biceps on va dire que c'est mieux

-A par ce que tu regardes mes bras maintenant

-Peut-être, c'est difficile de ne pas le voir aussi ! »

Ce petit commentaire fit sourire Le lycanthrope qui commença à demander les divers ingrédients à Stiles qui, obéissant, verser peu à peu les ingrédients alors que Derek commence à mélanger. L'œil de l'humain se redressant quelques foi pour admirer cet homme qui était visiblement à marier quand il cuisine, et même quand il ne cuisine pas en fait. Derek remarqua vite le regard de son invité ce qui le fit sourire, c'était très flatteur pour lui il faut dire. Une fois la pâte bien mélanger et qui commence à avoir un peu de forme il faut la pétrir un peu lui donner de la forme avec ses mains. Derek sortit la pâte du saladier et vient la déposer sur le plan de travail qui avait était recouvert d'un peu de farine, il laissa l'honneur à Stiles pour pétrir. Cependant des deux c'était le moins adepte, il essaya de presser mais sans grande capacité et avec ses bras fins il n'alla pas loin. Derek vient alors passer dans le dos de Stiles, presque se coller à lui en lui murmurant un souffle dans l'oreille :

« Je vais te montrer...

-A...Derek...d'accord... »

Le visage de l'humain était devenu totalement rouge quand les mains chaude et ferme du lycanthrope se posèrent sur les siennes les englobant presque entièrement. Ces mains donnaient la force à Stiles pour malaxer cette pâte avec puissance, même si les mains du jeune homme devenait molles comme prise dans un délicat massage fais par quelqu'un de proche. Les deux mains s'entremêlaient alors que Stiles voulant reculer se retrouve coller contre le torse de Derek qui pour rire vient murmurer :

« C'est confortable ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse à cela a part un frisson dans le dos de Stiles que le lycaon pu sentir sur son torse. Pour Derek ça lui suffit pour comprendre ce que son invité aurait pu dire, il le relâche après quelques dizaines de secondes :

« Je reviens tout de suite continue à bien travailler la pâte »

Stiles laissa partir Derek non sans un regard qui s'était perdu sur le dos carré de notre loup-garou préféré. Une fois ce dernier parti Stiles avait une idée coupable, il regarda à gauche puis à droite et vis un brin de gui, il alla le prendre et l'accroche comme il peu au-dessus de lui devant le plan de travail. Fier de son plan machiavélique, il reprit le malaxage alors que Derek revient d'un pas tranquille et serein. Les engrenages vont tous s'imbriquer, Stiles vient enfin prendre son courage à deux mains :

« Derek tu peux me remontrer comment on malaxe bien s'il te plaît ?

-Ah euh ouii »

L'homme imposant s'approcha donc et repassa dans le dos de son invité avant que ce dernier par surprise ne se retourne pour faire face au lycaon.

« Que fais-tu Stiles ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse à part une tête qui se relève pour pointer du bout du nez cette plante qui pendait au-dessus des deux tourtereaux.

« Je crois que j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas le seul qui voulait juste passer une soirée avec toi »

Oh le saligot, le vilain loup ! Il aurait donc menti pour que seul Stiles ne vienne, comme quoi ils étaient peut-être aussi machiavéliques l'un que l'autre. Finalement les mains puissantes de notre lycanthrope vinrent se poser sur les hanches de Stiles, le visage vint se rapprocher. Le jeune humain ne pensait pas que son plan fonctionnerait, il se retrouve là à regarder ce visage séducteur si proche, il n'osait pas s'approcher. Alors vous connaissez Derek il faut bien qu'il provoque un peu :

« C'est toi qui a préparé ce gui... mais c'est moi qui doit tout faire... pire qu'un diablotin »

Au final cette petite remarque fit rapprocher les lèvres de Stiles que Derek s'empressa d'attraper avec les siennes. Ce sentiment nouveau des chaleurs laissa un grand sourire à Stiles alors que Derek de son côté pu comprendre que ce n'était pas les coups qui lui avait réchauffé la poitrine mais bien son invité. Cependant un baiser sous le gui ne dure jamais bien longtemps et les yeux des deux hommes se rouvrent lentement alors que Derek se recule non sans un commentaire de Stiles :

« Déjà...fi...finit... ?

-Et bien je pense que ce n'est qu'un petit baiser sous le gui... tu en auras sûrement davantage plus tard...

-Comment ça davantage plus tard !?

-Oh tu en veux encore je le vois bien mais je ne vais pas tout donner tout de suite

Stiles était content et à la fois frustré, les lèvres de Derek était certainement la chose de plus délectable qu'il avait pu goûter depuis très longtemps. Au final le loup garou se libera de l'étreinte de son invité pour aller prendre un verre et penser à donner leur forme aux cookies maintenant que la pâte est bien travaillée, il déposa les petits tas de pâtes et les mis sur une plaque avant de la mettre au four. Pendant tout ce temps Stiles avait pris le temps de l'observer et surtout de remarquer que Derek avait mis un débardeur qui dévoilait ses bras d'une manière bien sympathique car on pouvait voir chaque centimètre de peau et de muscle. Finalement une fois les cookies enfourné Derek propose une petite soirée à la cool mais d'abord il fallait évidemment offrir les cadeaux ! On va dire que Derek avait une bonne idée derrière la tête :

« Stiles va au salon je vais chercher ton cadeau !

-Ah euh oui, je pensais que c'était le bisou le cadeau !

-Je peux le garder pour moi aussi si tu veux

-Non non je le veux bien Stiles alla s'assoir donc sur le sofa alors que Derek part dans sa chambre mais que fait-il ? »

Voilà déjà quelques minutes que Stiles attend avec son cadeau sous le sapin, il commençait à se demander ce que son ami faisait et c'est alors qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et qu'il se retourna pour voir, à sa grande surprise un petit Derek de noël, un plagiat du petit papa noël je dirais ! Stiles eu un gros moment de surprise accompagné d'un soubresaut dans la poitrine. Il avait en face de lui un Derek à l'allure de Père Noël musclé avec son costume. Ce dernier était ouvert sur le torse pour que l'on puisse voir des pectoraux aux abdos sans aucune difficulté. Le bas était plutôt moulant et était davantage un short, uniquement là pour rendre le popotin galbé du lycaon encore plus attirant. Il y avait évidemment les belles bottines de Père Noël ainsi que le bonnet à Pompon qui complétés cette allure de Père Noël le plus sexy de l'année. Dans un grand rire de Père Noël Derek vient commencer son rôle alors que notre humain favori à les yeux rivés sur lui tant il le trouve sensuel :

« Oh oh oh ! Alors qui est ce jeune homme ?!

-Stiles Stilinsky monsieur !

-Ahhh le fameux, tu peux toujours m'appeler Derek, le vrai père noël à déjà ramené ton cadeau.

-Ah euh d'accord mais pourquoi ce déguisement alors ?

\- Par ce que tu baves devant comme un loup devant de la chair fraîche. »

A cette remarque Stiles se cacha le visage en rougissant ne pouvant pas voir le Derek qui s'assoit à côté de lui. Mais le jeune homme le senti bien vite et ouvrit les yeux juste devant ce visage séducteur, il tendit son cadeau pour Derek.

« Non non Stiles ouvre le mien d'abord

-Ah euh... oui »

A ces mots Derek sortit de sous le sofa une boîte d'une petite taille qu'il tendit à son invité. Ce dernier défait le ruban et viens ouvrir le couvercle dévoilant ainsi un collier masculin qui semblait d'une bonne valeur. Stiles regarde la parure entre ses doigts et n'osa pas trop:

"Derek je ne peux pas c'est trop...

-Chhhhh laisse-moi faire »

Derek prit le collier et s'approcha du cou de Stiles le frôlant quelques instants avant de lui mettre et de l'observer :

« Tu es encore plus beau comme ça !

-Ah beau... Ah ah merci Derek ! A ton tour prend ton cadeau »

Derek attrape la fameuse boîte de Stiles elle n'était pas aussi bien emballée mais c'était tout de même jolie. Il la défait et l'ouvre dévoilant une peluche de loup qui a un petit mot dans sa bouche avec marqué "À lire plus tard", interrogé Derek demande :

« Pourquoi plus tard ?

-Non non on est que nous deux donc tu peux l'ouvrir »

Profitant alors de l'autorisation de son acolyte de ce soir Derek pris entre ses doigts ce mot et l'ouvrit venant le lire à voix haute :

« Cher Derek, comme cadeau avec cette peluche je vous offre mes services de petit Stiles. Profitez-en ! »

A la simple lecture du début l'humain cacha son visage, ses joues s'étant gorgée de sang, devenu toutes rouges. Le loup-garou lui eut un sourire satisfait, il trouvait ça terriblement mignon et sensuel. Il déposa le mot et cette peluche de loup de côté avant de s'allonger un peu sur Stiles venant murmurer sur un ton sadique terriblement excitant :

« On est un vilain garçon à offrir des cadeau comme cela »

Stiles maintenant transformé en tomate ne pouvait pas répondre, étant tétanisé face à cette masse de muscle comparé à lui. Il ne laisse entrevoir qu'un petit hochement de tête qui approuve les dires de Derek. Ne pouvant se retenir notre père noël de ce soir viens attraper le cou du jeune humain pour venir l'embrasser avec fougue. C'était presque comme aspirer l'énergie vitale de Stiles tant sa réaction démontrer son excitation. Désormais Derek était allongé sur Stiles à lui dévorait tel une bête féroce le cou, ce canapé étant un peu petit pour deux, surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi imposant que Derek. Ce dernier relâche le cou de son partenaire et se redresse se levant du sofa pour venir prendre comme une princesse Stiles le portant :

« On va dans ma chambre il y a un gros sapin encore plus beau

-Pervers

-Tais-toi je sais que tu aimes ça »

Terminant sa phrase, Derek capture les lèvres de Stiles pour qu'il n'y ai pas davantage de réponse alors qu'il le porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Il vient ensuite le coucher sur le lit tout en se couchant sur l'humain, ce dernier totalement entouré de l'odeur naturelle et virile du lycaon. C'était bizarre, Stiles en avait terriblement envie, et c'est lui qui avait entièrement amené cette relation charnelle mais c'est comme s'il en avais peur, après tout cela allait peut-être détruire la frontière de l'amitié, mais à la fois coucher avec Derek était un rêve inavouable de notre geek. Les jambes de Derek vinrent se trouver autour de celle de Stiles, le torse puissant venait recouvrir le buste du plus jeune, les lèvres et la langue vinrent capturer la bouche de notre hyperactif. Derek dominait la situation, Stiles quant à lui envoyait de petites piques sensuelles pour exciter à son tour son loup-garou, venant le tenir aux épaules pour intensifier le baiser, participant à cette embrassade en laissant leurs langues se mêler. C'est alors que dans un moment d'inattention une jambe de Stiles vint appuyer sur le short de Père Noël au niveau de l'entre jambe sentant quelque chose de dur, ce qui le fait gémir un son très léger comme un soupire. Derek baissa le visage pour regarder cette jambe maladroite avant de la redresser et de murmurer :

« Vas-y tu peux te faire plaisir Stiles. Tu remarques bien que j'ai envie de toi...

\- Je... Moi...Moi aussi Derek »

Pour compléter les quelques paroles faiblarde Stiles vint palper légèrement les deux pectoraux, glissant ses mains sous le costume ouvert pour pouvoir bien profiter de cette musculature. Derek dominait du regard son humain, observant chaque courbe du corps encore recouvert de tissu. Stiles lui en voulait toujours davantage et glissa ses mains le long du buste pour palper les abdominaux du loup. Cela se rapprochait dangereusement du short moulant du lycaon ce qui commençait à réveiller des instincts sauvages, il prit le haut de Stiles entre ses doigts et emporté par son excitation viens le déchirer peu à peu de ses mains nues. Cet acte de force était impressionnant et surtout érotique pour le jeune humain qui commençait également à durcir sous cette tension sexuelle. Maintenant le corps découvert il ne put se retenir de murmurer :

« De... Derek je vais avoir froid...

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là pour te réchauffer »

C'était plus que de la simple relation sexuelle. On sentait que Derek voulait faire plaisir à son protégé et en particulier voulait s'occuper de lui comme quelqu'un que l'on chérit. De son côté Stiles voulait que Derek profite le plus de peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir lui offrir son corps. Les quelques pensées se laissaient cependant effacer par des gestes dont un en particulier, la main de Stiles qui glisse dans le short de Derek, touchant ce qui forme cette bosse imposante. C'était chaud, doux, d'une bonne épaisseur et d'une longueur insoupçonnée, ça ne pouvait plus durer, il baisse le bas pour découvrir entièrement ce membre. La vue en était encore meilleure, une belle barre sur laquelle trônait un gland qui semblait très appétissant pour notre geek, puis c'était l'odeur qui vint à ses narines, c'était celle de Derek, un Derek fort et puissant, un vrai mâle. Tout lui donnait envie pour cet entre-jambe, c'est pourquoi il encercle le pénis entre ses doigts et commence à le caresser de haut en bas en faisant des vas et viens. Le fin duvet sur le pubis rendait la vue encore plus délectable, Stiles se sentait vraiment face à son fantasme, un homme puissant qui prends les choses en main, même si c'est lui qui prenait en main pour l'instant. Derek s'approcha de l'oreille de son protégé avant de murmurer en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille :

« Descend ton pantalon je vais m'occuper de toi... pour que tu aimes autant que Moi »

Stiles ne répondit pas il s'exécuta et retira son bas dévoilant des jambes fines et légère. Il se retrouvait là le membre dur face à un Derek de Noël avec le membre dur. Le lycanthrope approcha trois de ses doigts près des lèvres de Stiles :

« Lèche

-Euh Derek...

-Lèche tu verras... »

Stiles Acquiesça avec un peu d'hésitation avant de venir badigeonner les doigts de salive, une fois ces derniers lubrifier Derek les récupéra et releva les jambes de Stiles. Il les fit glisser le long du membre puis sur les deux boules jusqu'à l'entrée inviolée de son hyperactif. Il lui titilla un peu l'entrée quelques instants avant d'y glisser un doigt, laissant Stiles gémir un petit son aigu. En même temps c'était une sensation nouvelle pour lui et pour l'instant c'était un peu inquiétant, après tout ça allez être la première fois où il sera le pénétré. Cependant il ne devait pas avoir peur car Derek y mettait beaucoup de douceur glissant lentement son doigt pour détendre l'intimité de son partenaire. Après un travail de quelques dizaines de secondes le deuxième doigt se glisse dans difficultés, Derek commençant à faire les ciseaux à l'intérieur :

« Tu réagis bien Stiles tu mouilles même... excité hein... petit coquin. -Arrête dis pas ça »

Effectivement ces quelques paroles gênées le jeune homme qui essaye de se cacher le visage. Derek de son autre main viens lui retirer pour venir cueillir ses lèvres alors que ses doigts le travaillent jusqu'à obtenir une dilatation assez propre pour pouvoir rajouter un troisième doigt. Le troisième eut un peu plus de mal évidemment ça commencer à faire beaucoup pour quelqu'un de vierge et Stiles voulu le manifester :

« C'est beaucoup... Derek... Ahh...

-Chh ce n'est que le début, si tu as mal tu me dis

-Dac.. D'accord monsieur… Père noël...

-C'est ça... chhhhh... »

Derek retira ses doigts c'était le moment, le moment de découvrir ce que ça fait vraiment. Il approcha son gland de l'entrée de son partenaire, lui maintenant les deux jambes légèrement en l'air. Il commença à presser, le membre était plus épais que 3 doigts il fallait voir, mais après quelques pression le gland pénètre alors que Stiles relâche les mains pour venir mieux les serrer sur le drap en gémissant.

C'était bizarre, cette vue qui était juste parfaite sur le corps qui commençait à perler de sueur de Derek, cette sensation d'être enfin complet de se sentir enfin accompli. Stiles se senti comme déçut d'avoir gâché tellement de temps, si seulement il s'était déclaré à Derek plus tôt au moment où il avait cette envie. Maintenant il n'y avait plus de regret juste du plaisir alors que des centimètres s'enfonce peu à peu, alimenter par des gémissements comme récompense pour le lycaon. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, c'était meilleur que les diverses relations qu'il avait pu avoir pour plusieurs raisons, simplement en premier lieu car il voulait, c'était le moment où il avait envie de ce Stiles, et deuxièmement c'était le corps de son partenaire qui semblait se mouler parfaitement pour convenir à merveille à son sexe. Les coups de bassins débutèrent alors pour venir prendre davantage de sensations. Rentrant toujours plus jusqu'à arriver à la moitié du membre, ce pallier fit lever les bras à Stiles ce dernier quémandant presque par ses gestes un baiser. Ayant désormais cette connexion avec son partenaire Derek vient s'allonger sur lui, le tenant au plus proche de son corps, laissant leur sueur se mêler alors qu'un baiser fiévreux se met alors en route. Cet échange buccal ne se stoppa pas même quand Derek repris des coups de bassins plus puissant, en même temps il avait les muscles pour y aller à fond le bougre ! Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent Derek murmura de nouveau entre deux râles de plaisir au ton grave :

« Je...je peux y aller... à la mode loup garou

-Ah ah... vas-y Derek je me sens bien avec toi, fais comme tu aimes »

A ces mots Stiles s'accrocha à son partenaire les bras passant dans le dos pour bien se tenir. De son côté Derek a compris qu'il pouvait y aller il vient donc passer ses deux mains sur les hanches de Stiles et commence des coups de bélier à un rythme soutenue tappant avec force sur la prostate du plus petit. C'était beaucoup pour Stiles mais il sentait tellement de chaleur monter qu'il pouvait voir que son orgasme aller bientôt arriver. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête il se retenait le plus possible mais les coups qui continuaient toujours plus fort et profondément ont eu raison de sa résistance. Dans un long gémissement qu'il étouffe dans le cou de son partenaire, il vient jouir entre leurs deux ventres. Derek eut un rire :

« C'est le loup qui décide quand c'est fini.

-Derek ça... c'est trop bon...

-Laisse-moi finir tu verras comme c'est bon ! »

C'est alors que Derek prit la mentalité d'une bête sauvage en chaleur, venant prendre de l'élan pour s'enfoncer entièrement. Stiles en à le souffle coupé alors que les coups deviennent plus rapides et plus saccadés. Il avait atteint l'orgasme mais son membre était encore dure comme de la pierre il n'imaginait pas que deux à la suite pourrait être atteignable un jour mais vu la situation il devait repenser ses idées. Derek continuait de donner plusieurs coups semblant dans un sprint vers l'orgasme alors que Stiles sentait le sien revenir à nouveau. C'est alors, que dans un râlé virile faisant une harmonie avec un des gémissements de Stiles que les deux hommes jouissent en même temps, Derek se libérant au fond de Stiles et ce dernier laissant son second orgasme les tâcher. Après de longue respiration qui n'en finissait pas, Derek se désolidarise de son partenaire lui libérant le fessier en retirant son membre :

« Ah c'était bon Stiles tu es vraime-... »

C'est alors que Derek fut coupé par une sonnerie, vous la connaissez celle-là, celle qui veux dire "MERDE les cookies !". Le lycaon quitta alors la chambre à tout allure pour les sortir avant de revenir auprès de son Styles avec un petit plateau, le passif n'avais pas bougé et en même temps il n'avait pas envie, rester dans le lit au bon parfum de Derek était meilleur. Il vit ces petits biscuits et voulu en prendre un trop vite, pas de bol en mordant il se brûle légèrement. Heureusement pour lui Derek se rapproche pour l'embrasser évitant que la douleur ne prenne le dessus. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire dans un soir comme ça, c'est que Derek souhaite à Stiles et à tout le monde, même vous petit coquins lecteur :

« Joyeux Noël »


End file.
